Oxygen sources for production and provision of breathable oxygen are generally known from the art. Oxygen can be produced in many different ways. In cases of emergencies in aircrafts, aircraft passengers need to be supplied with emergency oxygen in order to be protected from pressure drops of the aircraft cabin pressure. The emergency oxygen may be provided by chemical oxygen generators (COGs), wherein the oxygen is generated by high-temperature decomposition of sodium chlorate.
A problem associated with such chemical oxygen generators is the chemical reaction to not run in a reproducible manner inside the oxygen generator. The inventor has recognized that external influences like cabin pressure, cabin temperature may significantly influence the speed of the chemical reaction and thus result in too much or to little oxygen being produced in the chemical oxygen generator. Particularly in an emergency situation the cabin temperature and cabin pressure may significantly vary. Further, the speed of the chemical reaction and thus the amount of oxygen produced per time unit may depend on the age of the sodium chlorate and further depend on manufacturing effects of the sodium chlorate component. Such effects may further influence the amount of oxygen produced per time unit in the chemical reaction. All these internal and external effects may adversely affect the oxygen production and result in insufficient delivery of oxygen or insufficient delivery time of oxygen.